User talk:Zmon1
Welcome Hello, I've notice you beening active here, and figured I would say hi. X3, Welcome to the wiki, I myself am fairly new, and am hopefully going to a. become an admin, or b. adopt this wiki if no admins come back. Of course I have a butt load of editing to do first. X3 TheUnown (talk) 04:38, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I guess I am trying to keep the series alive, although I haven't got around to watching AO yet. I'm just going to wait for the dub to come out, because I want to put a little of my time in the middle of watching the series. I only finished the original 2 months ago, more or less. And with that said, I hope they wait a little bit before annoncing a new series. I also don't want to watch AO yet because I watched the original mostly for Renton, along with to see where the story would go, although I also enjoy the shojo along with the shonen eliments. I'm getting too far into it. X3 If there is a new series, I hope it is based in the middle of the gap from AO and the orignal. And thanks for helping keeping this place active, now time to for me to get more edits! TheUnown (talk) 04:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I guess I am behind of editing. I should be able to get 100 edits with in the next few days though. This is the first wiki I have done this much editing in the little time I've been here. The only other wiki I'm active on, I mostly spent time on chat there, so I'm not quite used to all this editing. X3 I might take a look at the AO sub, but before I do that, I play on playing the ps2 games, or atlease their manga aduptation. TheUnown (talk) 03:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) OMG!!! Really!?!?!?!? I can't wait! Hopefully they plan on getting the whole series dubbed, some anime, such as bakuman, get cut very easily if they don't do well. Also, I need to catch up on my editing, I wasn't able to come on in a while due to being with out internet. XD TheUnown (talk) 18:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sooooo much for the trailer, it looks much better than I thought it would! Going to buy the dvd day 1!!!TheUnown (talk) 19:24, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha thanks I couldn't find the editor to the Title Page. This wikia really helped me understand the series more when I was watching it. However, it spoiled many things for me lol. Isn't there any "Spoiler Alert" templates? Lmao anyways, Unown, you, and me should talk sometime. I can't seem to find anybody on the internet that likes Eureka Seven. Eureka7xnaruto (talk) 01:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Caidyn Yeah, maybe. I only watched 3 episodes of AO then I found out they were making an english version so I stopped watching. Now i'm waiting for the english version so I can moderately watch AO instead of shredding through it so fast. Hey, it's me again. XD Anyways, I doubt I will be able to catch up on edits, so I've decited it would be much better if you adopted this wiki. Seeing as your a good editor , and are much more dedicated, it's obvious you would do a waaaaay better job. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I'm leaving or anything, I'm here to stay! And if you do end up doing anything like that, I wouldn't mind being made an admin. Hint hint. :P TheUnown (talk) 00:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC)